Thri-Ranx (3.5e Race)
Thri-Ranx Summary::The Thri-ranx are most likely descended from the same ancestors of the Thri-kreen, though the Thri-ranx would see it as being the other way around. Slightly more insectile than the Thri-kreen, the Thri-ranx are nonetheless much more cultured and urbane. Excellent craftsman and canny traders, they relate well to almost all races, and feel at home in cities alongside other races as well as among their own kind. Personality Thri-ranx are insatiably curious, which has led to their assimilation into civilized culture. They have quick, analytical minds, and most of them fancy themselves as philosophers after a sort. They tend to be honest and dependable, and though their family structure comes first, they make friends easily and tend to be excellent companions, even if they do look really weird. Physical Description A Thri-ranx has six limbs: two legs, two arms that end in “truehands”, and a set of intermediary limbs that can be used as either legs or arms, though in polite society, these are almost exclusively used as arms. Their heads are roughly heart-shaped, with two large, multi-faceted jewel-like eyes taking up a large amount of the face. They have small mandibles that serve only for eating, not for attacking. They have two antennae atop their heads that function as sensory organs, as well as indicators of mood. Thri-ranx stand 5 – 5 ½ feet in height on average, with females being slightly smaller, with more slender heads. Their bodies, like most insects, have a defined head, thorax (where four of the six limbs are connected, as well as wing cases and breathing spicules), and an abdomen. The wings remain encased in a chitinous shell until mating occurs. The Thri-ranx may have been capable of flight in eons past, but after the wing cases fall off, the wings quickly whither and dry out, usually within a year. This causes some discomfort, but not any real ill effects. Thri-ranx during this period cannot use their wings to fly; the air-to-weight ratio being to great to achieve flight. A Thri-ranx begins life with a green exoskeleton that fades in color until in old age it becomes nearly black. Thri-ranx usually wear harnesses to carry tools and other personal effects, but do not often wear clothing, as it usually restricts their breathing. Relations The Thri-ranx, though alien in appearance, seem to get along with just about every other race that isn't completely savage. They trade much with dwarves, who admire them for their skill in jewel-cutting and fine detail work with precious metals. Their respect for the world around them and their natural environment puts them on good terms with most of the elven races. Their analytical minds and logical reasoning skills as well as their cheerful personalities mix well with Gnomes, Humans, and Halflings. The Thri-ranx enjoy what they do, but seldom take life too seriously. They tend to regard the Thri-kreen as cousins, but the two races do not mix well; their outlook and social organization are too separate. Then again, the Thri-kreen can say that about every race. Alignment Thri-ranx, with their family structures, are very seldom of chaotic alignment, and most are good-aligned, though all alignments can be found within their race. Lands Thri-ranx live in structures both below and above ground, and are most often found in jungle climates where it is hot and humid year-round. Almost every edifice in a Thri-ranx city has more subterranean floors than levels above ground. Tunnels connect most buildings and areas. The Thri-ranx are found mostly in hot, humid climates. Many Thri-ranx live in cities, usually referred to as Hives, though some larger Hives are made up of several interconnected cities. Religion Thri-ranx worship no specific deity; what few clerics there are function mostly as healers that venerate goodness. Their usual domains include Community, Earth, Good, Healing, Knowledge, Law, and Trade. Language Thri-ranx speak Common easily enough as well as most other common languages. Among themselves they speak Low Thri-ranx, which involves some speech (with a great many clicks and hisses) but also body posture and antennae position as well. High-Thri-ranx, which is spoken rarely, is pure speech, though most other races lack the vocal apparatus to speak it. Thri-ranx laugh by rubbing their wings against the sides of their thoraxes, producing a sound like a very noisy cricket. Names Thri-ranx names are always four syllables long. The first is the personal name, the second is the family name, followed by the clan name, and finally the hive name. So Vritikkorzyk would be Vrit, family Tik, of the Clan Kor, Hive Zyk. Racial Traits * , , : Thri-ranx are quick, deft and logical, but their inhuman appearance puts many people ill-at-ease. * Type::Monstrous Humanoid: Thri-ranx are not affected by spells and spell-like abilities that target humanoids only, such as hold person. * Size::Medium: As medium creatures, Thri-ranx receive no bonuses or penalties due to size. * Thri-ranx base land speed is 30 feet on 2 legs and 40 ft on four legs (see below). * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * +4 Natural Armor: a Thri-ranx's chitinous exoskeleton is tough and resistant to blows. * Multiple limbs: Thri-ranx have four arms, so can take the Multiweapon Fighting feat and the Multiattack feat from the Monster Manual. The intermediary set of limbs may also be used as legs if nothing is being held in those hands, though doing so is viewed as unseemly by the Thri-ranx. A Thri-ranx using four limbs to walk has a land speed of 40 feet. It also gains the benefits of four legged creatures in terms of resisting trip attempts. * Heat Acclimated: Thri-ranx like it hot and muggy, and get a +4 racial bonus on Fortitude checks against hot environments. Unfortunately, Thri-ranx do not do well in the cold, and take a -4 on Fortitude checks in a cold environment. * Insect anatomy: Thri-ranx, like most insects, breathe not through their mouths, but through six spicules in their thorax, three on either side of the body, though they can (and do) speak by vibrating their version of vocal cords in their necks. A Thri-ranx will drown if standing in water of even chest height. Their clothing is designed to accommodate this, but it makes tailoring armor extremely difficult. For a non-Thri-ranx to create armor for a Thri-ranx, the cost of creation is double, and the time to craft it is tripled. Thri-ranx almost never wear armor heavier than medium. * Open Circulatory System: Though a Thri-ranx's exoskeleton is extremely durable, it is vulnerable. If cracked, a Thri-ranx is in real danger of bleeding to death. Thri-ranx that take lethal damage begin losing hp due to blood loss at the rate of 1hp per round per wound until either magically healed or a heal check is made (DC 15), the healer must use a special salve known as sitrik made by the Thri-ranx that seals their chiton. Left on it's own, treat fractured chitin the same as a broken bone as far as natural healing time goes. * Hard to Read (Ex): Their inhuman facial features and foreign body language make it extremely difficult for non-Thri-ranx to tell when they are lying, bluffing, or even joking. Thri-ranx gain a +4 racial bonus to all bluff, intimidate and diplomacy checks against all non-Thri-ranx. * Keen Sight (Ex): Their multi-faceted eyes give Thri-ranx sharper vision than even elves. Thri-ranx get a +4 to Search and Spot checks, though they do not have the elven sense for hidden doors. Their detailed eyes also give them a +2 bonus on appraisal checks. * Leap (Ex): Thri-ranx, while not as able as their nomadic cousins, are nevertheless good jumpers. They have a +20 racial bonus on jump checks. * Automatic Languages: Common, High Thri-ranx, Low Thri-Ranx. * Bonus Languages: Any except secret languages such as Druidic. * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any, though Clerics, Druids, and other divine casters are not common. * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::1 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::2 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race